Fire Alarms
by xxXSporkSistaXxx
Summary: Sweden's house catches on fire on night! Can he save Sealand, Finland, and Hana-Tamago before it's too late! Random story- not really fluffy, but there's lots of smoke and fire!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This came to me today while I was taking a nap (Black Friday shopping is so draining!!!) Yeah, so, just a kind of random thing I came up with. Hope it's decent! :D**

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP!!!!

Sweden bolted upright in his bed, not making a sound as the shrill sirens went off in every room in his house.

Fire.

He could feel his gut wrench in fear as he threw back the covers, and raced out of his bedroom, across the hall, into his son's room.

Sealand was sitting up in his bed, the covers up to his chin, and his eyes were watering in fright.

"C'mn Pt'r."

Sweden scooped up the little boy in his arms, and carried him down the hall, and out the front door. As they ran, the older nation called out.

"T'no! H'na T'mgo!"

No answer.

Sweden swallowed hard, but continued down the stairs, and out the door, Sealand clutched at his pajama shirt, shaking.

It was a beautiful summer night, and the moon was shining high in a clear Scandinavian sky. It would have been rather pretty and enjoyable, except for the fact that Sweden's wife and dog were still in a flaming building.

"Where are Mama and Hana Tamago?"

Sealand began to cry softly as Sweden placed him gently on the ground. Smoke was emitting out of all of the open windows, and the orange glow could be clearly seen behind the smoke.

Sweden knelt down in front of his adopted son-

"P'tr, st'y h're. 'm go'n t' g't T'no 'nd H'na T'mgo."

Sealand sniffed as he watched the retreating form of his papa, as Sweden entered the burning house.

"T'no! T'no, wh're 're ya'!"

He called out as loud as he could through the smoke, which burned his throat and made his eyes water painfully.

The tall nation guided himself with one hand on the wall, the other covering his mouth and nose, only to let go when he called out.

Sweden turned countless corners, and several times had to retrace his steps, each time, the heat of the flames driving him out of yet another room of his house. It was when he heard the faint yelping of the family dog in the upstairs hallway, did Sweden's heart jump up in his throat.

"T'no!!!"

He called out, coughing a little between each breath as he catapulted up the stairs. The smoke was so thick, the Swede could barely see, but he wasn't about to crawl, because he feared he would overlook his wife or dog.

YIP YIP YIP!!!

He heard Hana-Tamago's little yelps further down the smoke-obscured hallway. Sweden pressed on, squinting as cloud after cloud of angry heat pulsated on his exposed skin. The fire must be at the end of the hallway- and of course, that's where Finland was.

"T'no, wh'r 're ya'?"

Sweden fell to his hands and knees finally, the smoke choking him.

"Berwald?"

A faint little voice came from a few feet away, still obscured by heavy clouds of smoke, but the loud barking from the white puppy was loud over the crackling of burning wood.

Sweden crawled forward towards the noise, hands stretched, until he felt a body, and then fur, and then he felt Hana-Tamago licking his hand and barking at him to get her out of there.

The tall nation pulled both his wife and dog forward towards him, and engulfed them in his arms. Finland coughed again, exhausted from all the smoke inhalation and attempts to keep Hana-Tamago from sprinting into the flames.

The smaller boy had been deeply sleeping, dreaming about swimming in an ocean of salmiakki, and was abruptly awoken by the harsh smell of smoke. He had slept right through the fire alarm!

When he had managed to crawl out of his bedroom, he was quick to discover that location of the fire- the curtains by the window at the end of the hallway had caught fire when the spark plug ignited. Conveniently, his bedroom was at the very end of the hallway too, and that prevented him from getting very far, because of the intense heat and polluted air.

Sweden looked down through watering eyes at his wife. Finland's face was black with ash, and his eyes were unfocused as he kept painfully coughing. Hana-Tamago yelped loud, right in Sweden's ear, warning him to get a move on.

The man swiftly lifted up wife and dog and stood up, ignoring the smoke as best he could. Stumbling awkwardly down the stairs, he barely managed to make it through the door when he heard an awful crack, and an intense wave of heat that followed.

He broke into a jog as he could hear the house creaking behind him, his wife's coughing getting nastier sounding, and the little dog's barking became more frantic.

"Mama!"

Sealand screamed in relief, his little face streaked with tears in the moonlight, and he rushed up to Sweden as his papa carefully kneeled down, placing Finland gently on his back.

Finland sat up though, hugging onto both Sealand and Sweden tightly, and the youngest boy squeezed the puppy until she nipped at him.

The three sat there, silently, coughing occasionally, and watched as their home went up in flames. The stars almost seemed to mock them, and the clear night air was such a relief from the smoke.

"'t's ok. 've b'n m'nin' t' re'modl th' h'se nyw'ys." Sweden tried to make Finland and Sealand smile, anything, to lighten the mood. It didn't help though, and his efforts were in vain. There house was gone, and the crickets' chirping seemed like a sad lullaby to the now homeless nations.


End file.
